The Bath
by Mrithfaera
Summary: An eventful spa session goes awry when Reiga and Luze are joined by a frustrated clan leader. Yaoi/ BL/ Lemon; Non Con


Luze was eating quietly in the kitchen; it was eerily quiet in the mansion, however that is pretty reasonable if one chooses to eat dinner in the middle of the night. The opast was fine with the silence however; he found the zweilt that inhabited the place far too loud for his sensitive ears. He finished the container of noodles and set it in the sink to clean. The opast turned to the entrance of the kitchen, hearing footsteps. Reiga walked in, quite surprised to see Luze up at this hour, eating. "Faolar, What are you doing up at this hour?" Luze asked, quite bewildered to see his master in the kitchen this late. "I ask you the same question Luze." Reiga responded before striding over to the fridge, on the hunt for a carton of milk. "It was good seeing you Faolar…" Luze said, before starting to back out of the kitchen. "Not so fast Luze.." Reiga called from over in the fridge. The opast walked back in but stood by the back counter, furthest away from his Master. Reiga raised an eyebrow, surprised to see the other this far away from him. " I'm not going to bite Luze and you know that.." Reiga said as he poured the milk into a glass to warm up in the microwave. He had trouble sleeping as of late and Reiga assumed it was being back home with his love and the troublesome zweilt he watched over. Luze watched Reiga get a glass of warm milk ready, according to the Internet it was supposed to help with sleeping troubles. "Are you having trouble sleeping, Faolar?" Luze asked, wondering why the other was preparing warm milk. "Yes Luze, I am.. I haven't had as much as a nap ever since I came back here and I don't know why." Reiga said as he set the mug in the microwave. "Is it because of the zweilt? I've found out that some are quite active at night… Either with what humans call 'video games' among other reasons.." Luze said with a somewhat disgusted tone. "It may be but I haven't had any problem with their nighttime activities as I suppose you have had Luze." Reiga responded as he took the hot mug out of the microwave. "I see.. Maybe you should visit a sleep specialist.." Luze suggested before starting to walk out again. There was something different about his Faolar and the opast couldn't put his finger on it. "That was close.." Reiga murmured to himself as he carried the mug carefully back to his room. The necromancer had a bit of a crush on his subordinate but he'd never let the other know. Luze went back up to his room and laid on the bed, looking outside to the moonlight on the forest trees. Reiga sat down on the bed, drinking the warm milk. Sleep overtook the necromancer as the night went on and the mansion was completely silent.

The next day was a lazy day for everyone except for the zweilt that had to attend school. Luka had left deciding to see what this school was that his Yuki attended leaving his brother, the two leaders, the chef, and the physician alone in the mansion. Luze was resting in the living room with Sodom curled up as a black fluff ball on the opast's back. Reiga walked in to the living room and strode over to investigate the black fluff. He pet it and Sodom gave a happy purr which ended up waking Luze. "Faolar.. I didn't see you there." Luze said, carefully sitting up but holding Sodom so the other could keep petting him. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a bath." Reiga said. "A bath, Faolar?" Luze asked, not terribly wild that he would have to be naked in other's company. "Precisely. Get your towel and take a shower then join me." He said before picking up Sodom and leaving. Luze gave a small sigh and got up, he had no say in this matter. He went to his room and grabbed a towel before going to shower. He showered quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing another towel and heading to the main bathroom. Reiga was sitting in the bath already, waiting for the other. "What took so long Luze?" Reiga asked. "I had to shower..." Luze answered as he went off to strip out of the other's view. The opast then came back, towel covering until he slipped in the bathwater. "Are you always this skittish for baths?" Reiga asked as he watched the other slip into the water warily. "I don't like being like this around other people..." Luze said with an embarrassed tone as he avoided eye contact. "Stop being so shy..." Reiga said, moving to sit next to the other. "Why do I have to do this, Faolar?" Luze asked, jumping a little when he felt the other's arm snake around his waist. "I wanted alone time with you." The necromancer said, smirking when the other jumped. Luze blushed and looked down trying to move away from the other.

Reiga held the other close and kissed the opast. Luze's eyes widened and his blush grew even more. "Faolar!" Luze said in shock, trying to back away. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this from Reiga; it was degrading enough to have to be in a bath with his summoner let alone being kissed by him. Reiga held the other close but it wasn't a strong hold. His hand reached downward to start giving Luze a hand job. "Faolar, get your hands away from there..." Luze said with shock, appalled that this was happening. "Do you want people to hear this Luze?" Reiga asked as he pumped the other's length. "Get your hands off me…" Luze said through clenched teeth. "That's not what your body's saying." Reiga murmured as he continued to rub the other's hardening length. The necromancer worked on Luze first before getting himself ready. Luze curled around himself; thoroughly disgusted by everything Reiga had done to him. Once he was done, Reiga pulled Luze over and positioned him on his hands and knees. "Faolar, What are you doing?" Luze asked fearfully as he was moved. Reiga got a container of lube and used a generous amount on his cock before entering. The opast cried out, he wasn't used to anything there and was still a virgin. "Ssh... You have to be quiet…" Reiga murmured as he slowly thrusted into the other. "Why are you doing this?" Luze asked in a pain filled voice. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Reiga said as he continued.

Luze looked to the door when he heard footsteps in the hallway, he definitely did not want to be seen like this. Takashiro was walking down the hallway ready for a relaxing bath. He opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw Reiga and Luze. "What are you two doing?" He asked in a vaguely angry and jealous tone. Luze didn't answer, he wanted to die right at that moment. Reiga smirked as the other walked in, "Join us." He said invitingly. The leader set his towel aside and got into the spa with them. "Why are you doing this to Luze, if I may ask.' Takashiro inquired as he sat across from them. "I was tired of waiting..." Reiga answered honestly as he continued. "Alright. Also, why do you want me to join you two… It looks like you're doing well like this." He said. "You're frustrated dear, Luze could take whatever you need and I'd rather him take it then for me to take it." The necromancer answered. Luze shook his head, not wanting to service both of them. "I assume I get the mouth." Takashiro said, moving closer. Reiga nodded and he reached forward and grabbed the opast's hair, moving his face out of the water and up to desired height. "You're really cruel to him, you know that." Takashiro said as he inserted himself into the other's mouth. "Not as cruel as others." Reiga retorted as he continued, his stamina was well developed and this session would last a while. "Use your mouth, I shouldn't be the one doing all the work." Takashiro said in an annoyed tone to the other. Luze reluctantly bobbed is head back and forth, trying his best not to gag. "That's better." He commented and let go of the other's hair, letting the opast work by himself. This went on for a few more minutes before the leader came and then pulled out. Luze gagged a bit and tried his best to cough it out which resulted in a slap to the face and a stern command to swallow. Luze reluctantly swallowed what he couldn't cough out and shuddered, the taste was absolutely disgusting to him and he would never understand how girls always swallowed when they did this. The clan leader went back to sitting on the bench, satiated until the time he and Reiga would share a bed again. Reiga kept going at it however his stamina was fading quickly and he probably wouldn't last much longer. Luze continued to hold the other up since his dominant was nearly laying down on his back, he just couldn't wait until it was over so he could get out and away from these people and thoroughly clean himself. Reiga gave a few more thrusts of finality before coming and soon pulling out, he gave the opast a pat on the head before going to join Takashiro. Luze crawled out, grabbed his towel and ran to his bathroom, to the safety of his room. He would never trust the two leaders or a bath request ever again in his long life.


End file.
